Healer in Training
by MaelynMcRey
Summary: A Grey's Anatomy type tale of Ginny's first year as a Healing Intern, her surprise Resident Healer, and who she meets along the way. Not based on the show. Upped rating just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Ginny Weasley rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. One would think that after two years of waking up early for healer training, getting up at seven AM would not be a big deal. But, she was nervous and hadn't slept well.

Today was her first day as a Healing Intern at St. Mungo's. Today she would meet her Resident Healer. She would spend the year following this resident and working under them, observing all the cases this person worked on.

Next year, she would become a Resident Healer and have an Intern follow her. Then, one year later she would be on her own as a Healer. She could work in a hospital or have her own practice. She hadn't decided yet which was the route for her.

She trudged out of bed and took a shower and dressed in her scrub robes. One nice thing about her job was the uniform. All Healers and Healing Interns wore robes of a soft material. They were thin, for wearing clothes under, and protected one's clothes from blood or any other body fluid they might get on themselves.

As she headed towards the fireplace of her flat to floo to St. Mungo's, she grabbed a cup of coffee and her Healer's bag. She found the name badge she'd been given at orientation and departed.

Ginny arrived in the cafeteria of St. Mungo's and took a deep breath. This was it- _the beginning_.

All her studying might do her no good if she couldn't actually do the procedures she had been trained on. She calmed herself and headed up to the Intern's study to wait for her Resident.

Ginny looked around at the three other interns. She thought one looked familiar- she couldn't recall the name. The other two she did not know. Her head snapped to the door as she heard it open.

"Ginevra Weasley?" called a pretty blond girl. Ginny recognized her at once. _Pansy Parkinson._ Pansy looked up from her chart and found the redhead. "Ginny!" she cried, running to her and hugging her as if they were old friends.

"Uh… hi Pansy," Ginny replied as she lightly hugged the girl back.

"It's so good to see you! My, you look beautiful! It's so good to see someone from Hogwarts! I am so glad I will be training someone I know!"

Ginny's shock didn't fade but she did put on a smile. Pansy Parkinson had really mellowed out. For one thing, Healing was the _last_ profession she'd have ever thought of Pansy Parkinson going into. Actually, she'd always figured girls like Pansy Parkinson got married and had their husbands do the working while they spent the money.

"Er… me too," Ginny finally thought to reply, trying to focus on smiling. Pansy let her go and stepped back.

"This is so exciting! I know you'll be fantastic at this! Come on, let's get started," Pansy beamed and turned to leave the room. Ginny grabbed her bag and followed. Pansy chattered incessantly, showing Ginny each and every ward and explaining the rules and regulations. Ginny finally got a break for lunch, and Pansy sat with her in the cafeteria.

"So how is life Ginny? Is there a special someone?" Pansy beamed, tucking in to her salad.

"No. Not really. I've dated and stuff, just… not the right one yet," she smiled sheepishly. "What about you?" Ginny supposed Pansy was still with Draco Malfoy.

"Actually I am a newlywed! I have been married for three months now. I am still waiting to get a new cloak with my married name on it- they can be slow around here. I'm Pansy Parkinson-Richards now."

"Richards?" Ginny frowned, not being able to recall the name.

"You wouldn't know him. He's," Pansy blushed. "He's a Muggle and an American!" She practically beamed with pride.

Ginny's jaw dropped. Pansy Parkinson, _Slytherin Princess_, had married not only a Muggle, but an American Muggle? This was certainly a different world.

"I know! It's crazy isn't it?" Pansy went on about how she'd met her husband. During the wizarding war, which was Ginny's last year in school, Pansy had been sent to America to a wizard healing school there. Her family wanted her far away. No one had been told where she was going. Her father had been nearly killed by Voldemort when he turned sides to work for the Order.

Ginny didn't ask about Pansy's father's change of heart. She simply listened, shocked beyond belief. She knew some Death Eaters had joined the good side and that had been what helped bring about the fall of the Dark Lord. Pansy went on about how she'd met this Muggle and fell in love and came back to England with him. His name was Philip Richards.

Pansy had shown him around the wizarding world. He was a bit older than Pansy and had gotten a job in a Muggle hospital. Philip was a Muggle healer- a doctor. Pansy droned on and on.

Finally, their lunch hour was over and they stood to get back to work.

Ginny's first day as an intern had been long and intense. There were a lot of things she had to learn. Pansy's incessant rambling had gotten annoying but at least the girl was pleasant. It seemed many things had changed about her and Ginny was willing to give Pansy a chance.

"Philip and I love to entertain! We're having an end of summer dinner party next Friday. I would love for you to come! I will owl you an official invitation with all the details but please say you'll come," Pansy pleaded as she and Ginny pulled off their dirty scrub robes in the locker room. "Oh- and feel free to bring a guest or whatever. Say- whatever happened with your brother and Harry and Hermione Granger?"

Ginny didn't feel like getting into another long drawn out conversation with Pansy- not right when it was time to leave. "Ron and Hermione got married last year. Harry is just hanging around- enjoying post-war freedom… _still_. He'll get a job one of these days I guess. Well- I'd better get going. We're all having dinner together at my folk's house. They'll want to hear all about my first day."

"All right then! Bye Ginny!" Pansy waved as Ginny hurried from the room.

Ginny flooed to the Burrow and met her waiting family. Even Harry, Fred, and George were present, waiting to greet her. She was a bit overwhelmed.

"Hey… everyone…" she coughed, inhaling a small bit of floo powder.

"Ginny! How was your first day?" Mrs. Weasley ran towards Ginny and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"It's going to be tough. I've certainly got loads to learn but I think I'll make it," Ginny announced happily as her mum released her. "You guys will never guess who my Resident is!"

"Who?" Hermione exclaimed. "Is it a really hot wizard?" Ron elbowed his wife.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No, silly. I do actually need to learn something. Having a hot Resident would be a distraction. It's Pansy Parkinson…. well Richards now."

Everyone's jaw dropped. "Oh Ginny! Is she absolutely horrid?" Hermione frowned.

"No. Actually she's totally different. She's married to a _Muggle_ and an American Muggle at that!"

The gasps were audible and filled the room. "Pansy Parkinson? Malfoy's old rag—" Hermione punched Ron before he could finish the sentence.

"She's totally different now than when we were in school. She wouldn't stop talking but she was all excited to see me and practically gave me the story of her life over lunch. She even invited me to a dinner party she is throwing next weekend!"

"Well I'll be!" Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It seems a good lot of things are different these days! Of course, with the situation that happened with her father and everything…"

"I'm always the last one to know!" Ginny exclaimed, finally tossing her bag aside and shrugging off her cloak. She followed her mum into the kitchen to help finish preparing dinner and then enjoyed a huge family dinner in celebration of her first day as a Healing Intern.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The first two weeks as a Healing Intern had flown by! Ginny was learning so much and enjoying healing patients from some of the magical binds they'd gotten themselves into. She and Pansy had seen some pretty weird things and from what Pansy had told her, there were only more to come.

Ginny was at home in her flat, getting dressed for Pansy's dinner party. Pansy had said it was not a formal event, just a fun get-together for which she was cooking. Ginny had offered to come early to help and Pansy had graciously accepted her offer. They were doing something Muggles did called grilling. Pansy's husband Philip was doing the grilling and Pansy and Ginny would take care of everything else.

Ginny flooed to Philip and Pansy's house. It was a lovely home in the English countryside. It was the kind of place Ginny would like to live in, not at all the kind of place she would imagine Pansy to ever live in. The country house was charming and well decorated.

"Ginny!" Pansy shrieked as she ran into the living room and threw her arms around her. Ginny was still getting used to this new friendly Pansy, but she hugged the older girl back. "Welcome! Come on, I can't believe you haven't met Philip yet. Honey!" Pansy called, taking Ginny's arm and dragging her out a set of French doors onto the deck over-looking the pleasant green countryside.

"Philip darling, this is Ginny Weasley." Ginny looked up to see a very rugged, handsome dark-haired man. He looked like someone out of a Muggle magazine!

"Hi there! Pansy has told me so much about you," he drawled in his strange, American accent.

"Likewise," Ginny said softly. She cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you."

"Okay, that's done then. We'll be inside! Try not to burn the place down, love!" Pansy slapped her husband playfully on the bottom and dragged Ginny back inside through a different set of doors into a gloriously large kitchen. It was Ginny's dream kitchen.

"Philip wants things done the 'Muggle' way so here we go," Pansy remarked, pointing Ginny over to a pile of vegetables. Ginny took this to mean Pansy wanted the vegetables cleaned and sliced so she began.

Half an hour or so later, the guests began to arrive. Ginny remained in the kitchen, finishing the preparation of the last of the food. Pansy was greeting the guests and showing them to the deck.

Ginny brought out the few remaining trays and went back in to wash her hands off.

She found she wasn't alone in the kitchen. A quick glance showed her a tall, blond man was in there, looking around and carrying a glass of wine.

"Food's outside," she remarked to him, turning on the faucet to wash her hands.

"Ah, if it isn't Ginny Weasley," drawled a voice she vaguely recognized. She turned.

"Draco Malfoy?" she asked, stunned.

"In the flesh," he smirked, as if it were fortunate for Ginny he was there. "Pansy told me she was working with you."

"Yes. Well, good to see you. The party's outside," Ginny turned and headed out the door, not believing she'd just exchanged a few words with Draco Malfoy and no hexes or curses had been thrown.

Ginny remained close to Pansy and Philip most of the night, not really knowing anyone else. She kept catching Malfoy gaping at her. She would just make a face or roll her eyes.

After a few hours, some people began to leave. Ginny started towards the fireplace but was stopped by Pansy.

"Oh no you don't. The fun's just about to begin," she said, grinning slyly. "It's hot tub time!"

Ginny struggled to find an excuse. "I don't have a bathing suit with me, I--"

Pansy cut her off, dragging her towards the stairs. "I am sure I have something that will do.

Come on." Ginny reluctantly followed the pretty blond up the stairs and waited as she searched through drawers in a dresser.

"Here. This will do just fine I believe," Pansy said, throwing two small pieces of materials at Ginny, who winced.

"This? This is so… skimpy!"

Pansy shrugged. "You've got the body- show it. Draco has been eating you alive with his eyes all night. Make him drool a little more. He'll be begging you to go out with him before you leave."

Ginny's eyes widened. "Malfoy? Wha… I don't want him to ask me out!"

"Girly, you have a lot to learn. I've seen the way he's looked at you all night. Hell, I saw the way he began noticing you when you were a fifth year- he and every other straight male at Hogwarts. Come on, he's a great guy and _almost_ as handsome as my husband!" Ginny laughed, knowing this was the truth.

"Pansy, I am only doing this because we're friends and co-workers and I enjoy hanging out with you. I am certainly not trying to get a date. And, did you invite me here to set me up?"

Pansy looked extremely guilty. "I did invite an awful lot of bachelors, didn't I?"

Ginny tried to scowl but couldn't help letting a laugh escape. "There's a bathroom down the hall- you can change in there," Pansy smiled devilishly.

Ginny couldn't believe she was wearing the slinky two-piece. It was a bandeau top, green and white striped, and short-shorts bottoms of the same stripes. She grabbed a towel and tucked it in around her waist, figuring that part of her was going to be covered, darn it!

She slowly descended the stairs and could already hear the laughing and merriment coming from the back deck. When she got outside, however, she was surprised to find only Philip, Pansy, and Malfoy in the tub. Apparently, everyone else had left. Ginny glared at Pansy who motioned her over to the tub.

"Care for a drink?" Pansy giggled.

Ginny helped herself to a bottle of butterbeer from the cooler and slipped out of the towel and quickly into the water.

Pansy whistled, obviously getting tipsy. Ginny shot Draco a glance, only to see him smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"So how is being a Healing Intern?" Draco asked her, sipping his glass of wine, not letting his eyes break from her own. She glanced down.

"It's hard work but also good fun. Pansy and I… we see a lot of odd things. You can't imagine some of the places witches and wizards get things—well anyway—odd stuff," her eyes widened as she realized she'd been about to tell him about one case in particular where a wizard had some how gotten his owl up an 'exit only' hole! The drinks were wearing down her inhibitions.

"What is it you do these days, Malfoy?" she asked, looking him dead in the eye and trying to appear bored.

"Well naturally I handle all of my family's business affairs, now that, well… father is incapable."

Ginny became embarrassed with herself for asking. She knew very well that his father gone mad and nearly killed himself. He was currently in a special psych ward in St. Mungo's. As Ginny's specialty was kids, she had yet to see Lucius Malfoy in his new state.

They continued to chat and listen to stories from Philip and Pansy. Once her skin began to prune,

Ginny knew she'd been in too long. She moved to sit on the deck, with only her feet in the water. She wrapped her towel around her to keep her warm in the cool night air.

In the past few hours, she had learned much about her companions. Pansy shared a much more detailed account of her stay in America during the war. Draco remained silent most of the time, listening as Philip and Pansy shared a story he had, no doubt, heard countless times before.

"Well, I really must be going," Ginny said standing.

"Oh, all right!" Pansy said, huffing.

"But I did have a wonderful time. Thanks for inviting me!" Ginny replied, remembering her manners. In all honesty, she had had a nice time. She turned to head inside and put her clothes back on. "What should I do with this?" She pointed to the towel and bathing suit she was wearing.

"Keep the suit. It looks good on you!" Pansy shrieked as her husband attacked her. Draco took that as his cue to leave as well.

"See you," Draco shrugged as he wrapped a towel around his waist. Ginny couldn't help but stare at the water dripping down from his hair, his face, down his chiseled abs… she shook her head and turned away, hurrying inside.

She had changed her clothes and was exiting the bathroom when she ran into someone. Knowing who it must be, she paused and looked down. A hand lifted her chin.

"It was nice seeing you, Ginny," Draco Malfoy grinned, his gray eyes twinkling and his hair still dripping slightly. He had changed into his clothes however, a fact for which Ginny was grateful,

given the feeling in her gut at the moment.

She managed to stammer out something that sounded like "you too" and turned from him quickly and dashed down the stairs. As she was preparing to floo back to her flat, a hand grabbed hers and with a flash, she was somewhere else.

"What the-" she cried, ripping her hand from its captor. She turned, hands on her hips, to see Draco walking out of the fireplace in front of her. "Malfoy? Just what do you mean bringing me… wherever this is?"

"I wanted to talk, learn more about you. Pansy and Philip did most of the talking back there, didn't they? I thought we could be alone for awhile," he started back towards her.

"I really need to be going," Ginny gasped as he closed the distance between them.

He held out his hand to her. "Come on in. This is my town home. It's just us." He sounded so sincere she found herself trusting him, strangely enough. She let him take her hand and guide her to a nearby sofa. "May I get you some water or something to drink?"

"Water's fine." Draco vanished for a minute and returned with two elegant glasses filled to the brim with water and ice.

He settled himself on the couch with her and just stared at her. She shifted uncomfortably. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"You," he said, eyeing her as he took a sip from his water.

"Me? Well gosh there's not much… I'm an intern, I--"

"Actually, let's not talk," he said taking the glass from her hands and setting it on the table with his own. His eyes never left hers as he closed the gap between them. The next thing she knew his lips were on hers and his tongue was begging for entrance into her mouth.

She closed her eyes and let him in. His hands came to her face, caressing their way down her neck and finally wrapping around her middle, drawing her closer to him, so that she was almost sitting on top of him.

She pushed back slightly from him and looked with wide eyes as he gave her a sly grin. "Been wanting to do that since I first set eyes on you tonight," he drawled, nuzzling his nose into her neck and dusting it with kisses.

"Malfoy, I--"

"Merlin's sake, Ginny! We just made out, call me Draco!"

"Draco," she corrected. "I don't know what--"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that! I know better," he smirked. She blushed.

"Well yeah, but I…" Ginny found herself speechless.

"Look, I know you're a smart girl and all that but do me a favor. Don't think right now. Just do."

Draco got the last part out in barely a whisper as he claimed her mouth again.

After they broke apart from another marathon kiss, Draco lifted Ginny and stood, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her into his bedroom and laid her down on his bed.

"Stay," he whispered. She looked uneasy for a second and so he put a finger to her lips. "Just sleep. Nothing else has to happen. I just want you to stay."

Ginny, dumbstruck, just nodded. She knew it was late, two AM last she'd seen the clock, and she didn't have anywhere to be tomorrow-- or today as it was. Besides, she thought to herself satisfactorily, it had been a while since she'd gotten any action, so what if something happened?

She found herself thinking she might like the idea. She certainly enjoyed kissing him.

Ginny didn't sleep around or anything, but she thought she could handle a one-night stand. She snapped out of her thoughts as Draco's hands tugged on the hem of her shirt. She raised her arms without question. Draco tossed the garment aside and looked at the lacy bra, shaking his head. He turned and headed to a chest of drawers.

"Want a t-shirt?"

"Maybe later," she said with a wicked grin, as she undid the clasp of her bra. He threw her one anyway and headed back towards the bed, tackling her as he jumped into it. He threw his arms around her and pulled her on top of him. He began his kissing assault once again and Ginny gave back as good as she got.

A while later, Ginny flopped down onto his bare stomach, both of them slightly sweaty and trying to catch their breath. After a few minutes, Ginny rolled off of Draco and sighed as she rested her eyes. Draco propped up on an elbow and began tracing his finger down her body.

"That was… incredible," he whispered.

"It was, wasn't it?" she sighed.

"You still going to stay?" he cooed, nuzzling her ear with his lips. She debated this and decided that it was time to get going, despite the warm tingling his lips on her ears sent down her body. She tried to explain her way into her clothes and back to her flat but Draco wouldn't have any of it.

They slept in until around noon and Ginny was getting dressed when Draco finally opened his eyes.

"Leaving so soon?" he asked, propping up on an elbow to watch the redhead.

Ginny blushed. "Yes. I need to get going. Errands to run and all that."

Draco smirked. "When can I see you again?" Ginny looked startled at this. Draco, however, missed the surprise that registered in her face.

"Well, I am really very busy with training and all," she fumbled.

"I'll owl you then?" he said, not phased by her non-committal attitude.

"Sure. Yeah, you do that," she grinned, her back to him, and rolled her eyes. Why was he going through the ropes when she was pretty sure he never meant to get in touch with her again? Draco had moved swiftly from the bed and had his arms around her, nuzzling her neck as she finished dressing. He nibbled lightly on her ear, and turned her around for a chaste kiss before letting her go. Ginny smiled, awkwardly, and gave a slight wave as she stepped towards the floo.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

The Tuesday following her 'evening' with Draco Malfoy, Ginny walked into the Healer's study and was surprised to see a beautiful bouquet of red roses in a lovely crystal vase sitting on one of the tables. Pansy shrieked and ran across the room to her, pointing at the roses.

"What did you do to him, woman?" Pansy said, grasping Ginny's hands. Ginny, looking confused merely looked back and forth between the roses and Pansy. "They're for you. They're from Draco!"

A deep blush rose in Ginny's cheeks. "Oh, er… we uh went to his place after." Ginny looked nervously down at her shoes.

Pansy tilted Ginny's chin back up. "What? Didn't you have a good time?"

"Yeah. It's not that, it's just you know, Draco is a ladies' man right? I figured it was kind

of a-- I mean he's a good looking guy and I thought it would be fun I mean, what harm could it do," Ginny stopped, realizing she was rambling.

Pansy threw her head back, laughing. "Take a look at the card would you?"

Ginny put down her bags and leaned over the table, taking the card from the flowers.

_Ginny,_

_Dinner this Friday? I would like to see you sooner but I am out of town. Let me know._

_Would love to repeat last Friday. _

D. M 

Ginny blushed and part of her wanted to be mad but part of her was slightly flattered.

"So now he, what, wants me as a… um you know…"

Pansy giggled. "I don't think you know Draco that well. He doesn't sleep around or anything- not like you might imagine anyway. He's a one-woman man. He's just never stayed with anyone very long. So, enjoy it, have fun, and maybe don't get too attached. But, I dunno. You were totally his eye candy the other night. I've never seen his attention _that_ focused," she mused, raising her eyebrows.

Ginny rolled her eyes, picked up her bags, and went about preparing for her day. She felt flustered all day. She had accepted Friday night for what it was and was caught off guard by this morning's delivery.

The week passed quickly. She had sent an owl back to Draco declining his dinner offer. She had not heard from him since. She settled back into a lounge chair in the Healer's study and took a minute to just relax. She had been on her feet all day. She heard Pansy's loud voice from the hallway and groaned.

"This way! Come on," Pansy was saying as she pushed open the door to the study. She was followed by someone and immediately Ginny knew who it was. "There you are! You have a visitor," Pansy raised her eyebrows as she slipped back out the door.

"Hey you," Draco smirked.

"Er… hi," Ginny fumbled. She was really too tired for this. She guessed that by declining him, she'd made him want her even more.

"So is there no way I can get you to dinner tonight?" he asked, taking a seat on a couch across from Ginny.

"Oh, it's just been such a long week! My feet are aching and my back… I am afraid I wouldn't be good company."

"Then perhaps you'll let me take you somewhere else," Draco said, thinking quickly of a good spa he knew.

Ginny could not believe his forwardness! "Look," she began, leaning forward. "Yeah I get what happened the other night and I know you are looking for a repeat but I…" she found herself at a loss when she saw Draco merely smirking.

"I know what you think. You think I sleep around and you were a one-nighter that I want to repeat. Truth is, I do want to repeat it. But, _after_ taking you on a proper date. I am slightly embarrassed that I let my body get ahead of me the other night but you looked so beautiful and you were so willing… I couldn't control myself."

Ginny was flabbergasted. She was still at a loss for words. "The thing is, I like you. I haven't met anyone I like in a long time."

"But you don't even know me!" Ginny accused. Draco was just trying to sweet talk her, to get his way with her, she thought.

"I know you well enough to know I want to get to know you more," he reached out for one of her hands and she flinched, eyes wide. "Pansy has already told me that you aren't currently seeing anyone."

Ginny didn't know what to say or to do. She let him take her hand and she just stared.

"How about you go home and have a relaxing night tonight, then tomorrow night you let me take you out, hm?" he asked, brining her hand to his mouth and kissing it lightly. 'Man, he is good,' she thought.

She shrugged. "Sure. It's a date then. What time—

"I'll pick you up at six. You're in the floo network?" Ginny nodded. Draco cupped one of her cheeks and kissed the other one. "Til then," he said and sauntered out leaving Ginny to gape after him.

Pansy came scurrying in shortly after Draco had exited. "So?" she asked excitedly, then paused, taking in Ginny's state of shock. "What's the matter?"

Ginny shook her head. "Nothing. I just… don't know what to think that's all."

Pansy took a seat on one of the lounge couches and pulled Ginny down beside her. "Hun, what are you afraid of?"

Ginny shook her head again. "I guess I just need to let go of how people used to be, or how I thought they were anyway." Pansy nodded.

"A lot of people have changed since the war ended Ginny, even before it. I couldn't be happier for the changes I have seen in Draco. I used to love him, you know. But I was skeptical at first, when I came back. He was trying to be friends with me again and buddy up with Philip. He's not that same sixteen-year-old boy from Hogwarts anymore. He's older and more mature. And he likes you."

Ginny sighed and leaned back into the couch. She hadn't been looking for _this_—for anything-- with anyone

Saturday night, Ginny had fretted over what to wear. She didn't want to seem like she was trying too hard, but she didn't want to seem like she didn't care about her appearance either. She had flooed Pansy for advice and Pansy had popped right over and picked out a nice shirt and skirt. If the evening was formal, it could look formal. If it was to be a more casual affair, Ginny would appear casual.

Draco had flooed in at precisely six o'clock. Ginny had been putting the finishing touches on her hair and a bit of make-up. She walked out into her living room when she heard Draco floo in and there he had been, waiting with a bouquet of pink lilies. Ginny blushed instantly.

"You look amazing!" Draco commented.

"Thanks. You… uh look nice too," she managed. Draco did indeed look nice in his button-down shirt and khaki slacks. She already knew his body was nice but seeing it covered made the longing she felt worse.

"So I thought we'd go out for some sushi and wine and see what kind of good conversation we can have," Draco smiled as he reached for the vase Ginny had retrieved from the kitchen for the flowers. She leaned in to smell them, getting orange pollen on her nose. Draco chuckled because she obviously couldn't see the pollen and wiped it from her face. Ginny's blush deepened.

Over their sushi dinner- Ginny had not tried sushi before but had decided to be adventurous- the pair had talked about the past few years, family and friends, and finally they drifted into talking of times back at Hogwarts. Ginny could tell Draco was becoming slightly uncomfortable.

"I made a wonderful chocolate almond cheesecake today. Would you like to go have some dessert?" she offered as he paid their check.

"Certainly! I've never been one to turn down chocolate or cheesecake."

Back at Ginny's, she sliced the cheesecake and handed Draco a piece on a small plate. He tucked in and a look of pure exhilaration filled his features.

"Ginny, where did you learn to make this? It's _incredible!_"

Ginny smiled. "Baking and cooking is what my family is known for."

Draco nodded, closing his eyes and savoring the dessert. Once he had finished, he was able to return to conversation.

"I'll bet there is one thing you really want to know but you are afraid to ask."

Ginny knew what he meant, and he was right. She certainly was not going to bring the subject of the end of her fifth year, Draco's sixth, up.

"Let's just get this out of the way, shall we?" Draco stated as he lead her to the couch. "I know that you were always on the right side and I… well, was not. I also know that you were close to the late Professor Dumbledore and that my father—"

"Draco, you don't have to—"

"No, I really do. I need you to understand that I am not, nor have I ever been, a killer."

"Oh! I know that! I know you went to work for the Order, with Snape, after the Unbreakable Vow he made and—"

"Yes, yes I know you do. But I want you to know why I almost did what I did. Ginny, I never grew up in the kind of family I know that you have. Even though my emotions towards my father weren't what you'd call love and admiration exactly, the man was still my father. The thought of letting him down was agonizing, despite how poorly I was treated as a child." Ginny nodded.

"Also, my love for my mother bled over into her love for my father and thus, I didn't want to see her hurt when he died because I had failed. Or, for that matter, to see her die because I had failed. I felt like there was no other way. I felt like I _had_ to do the things being asked of me. If I would have known what Dumbledore would offer me when I tried to kill him, I would have gone to him sooner perhaps. Maybe not, I don't know. But he offered me something I had never had- a choice. And I chose not to kill him- well I like to think I chose. Part of me knows I never would have done it.

"My father is now dead. My mother is alive and well and remains safe at our family Manor. I know what some would say about me, despite which side I ended up on. It is important for me to know that you understand these things I have told you and that you won't judge me for them."

Ginny clasped his hand and gasped. "I could never! I… I actually thought all that you did was quite brave. Harry told us everything you know and then when I heard you had come back to be on our side later that year, I knew I could admire that about you."

"But you never thought you'd admire anything else about me, did you?" he said sadly, as he brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Honestly, no."

They talked a little while longer about more meaningless things and before Ginny knew what was happening, she and Draco were making out on her couch, clothes flying across the room. Draco carried her into her bedroom and made love to her twice that night before cuddling her in his arms to sleep.

He told she was beautiful and that he'd always thought so, even when he was supposedly 'evil' at school. Ginny, although she would never admit it to anyone- least of all him- had of course always found Draco attractive, just like any other girl in school. She thought their physical chemistry definitely made up for any misgivings about him she may have had, but something was still nagging at her about the whole situation.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

This is un-beta'd and just something fun I am writing while I write more serious D/G stuff. I need some fluff every now and then. Reviews welcome, and yes, I know Draco is out of character per se, but he has grown up and I just want him to be good! But maybe not _all_ good……..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ginny awoke in her bed alone the next morning. However, judging from the smell of coffee and bacon coming from the kitchen, she was not alone in her flat. She grinned like a schoolgirl and buried herself under her covers, blushing. She still had her doubts about Draco, but she had to admit she was enjoying herself, and, er… him.

She found her pink silk robe and covered herself, and, sliding into her house slippers, she headed for the kitchen. An inviting sight greeted her. Draco Malfoy, in all his Greek-god glory, clad in only boxer briefs cooking breakfast like a Muggle. He looked her way and nodded, smiling.

"Have a good lie in?" he asked. She nodded, taking a seat on a stool at the countertop.

"I had no idea you could cook," she mused quietly, still waking.

"There are lots of things you don't know about me."

Ginny didn't respond to this. She knew she had treated Draco unfairly. A lot of time had gone by since they were in school. If he wasn't disregarding her because she was a Weasley, she should give him the same benefit of the doubt.

He finished making breakfast in silence and handed her a plate piled with bacon and eggs and a fresh mug of coffee. He took a seat on a stool beside her. She regarded him, ignoring her food for the moment.

"I'm sorry," she stated, resting her cheek on her hand and continuing to study at him.

"For what?" he shrugged.

"For being a prat, really. I mean, I guess you could still prove me right but I don't know why you'd go to the all the trouble of _this_," she indicated breakfast, "if you weren't genuinely interested."

Draco smiled at her with a mouthful of eggs. She slapped him playfully on the arm and tucked in to her plate.

A while later, Draco was practically begging Ginny to head out to the park with him. It was a nice, albeit crisp and cool, day outside and he wanted to spend it with her, he said.

"Alright, alright! Heavens if you aren't the most _persistent_ man I've ever set eyes on!" Ginny giggled as she let Draco drag her through the door and out into the bright sunshine.

xxxxxxx

On Monday morning, Ginny flooed into work with a refreshed, not to mention _satisfied_, spirit. Draco had insisted on taking her to dinner Sunday night and had then had her pack whatever she needed to get ready so that she could spend the night at his house that night. She had tried to protest that she had to work and it wasn't a good idea but, she learned, there was a reason Draco Malfoy got what he wanted. He was very convincing. His seductive pouts and whispers in her ear had been all it took for her to put together a bag and take her work clothes.

Pansy met Ginny in the study and thrust a picture in her face. It was a shot of Ginny and Draco holding hands in the park. Actually, there were a few shots plastered throughout the Society sections of the Daily Prophet. The caption for a brief article read '_Is Draco Malfoy off the market?'_ The article went on to describe how the two had been spotted during the weekend, someone from the hospital had leaked about her flowers, and someone had reported that Draco Malfoy spending the night at Ginny Weasley's.

Ginny cursed out loud. Her parents read the Prophet every day and her mother was always especially interested in the Society pages. Pansy was giddy, going on and on about how she knew she'd made a match, blah, blah, blah. Ginny wasn't listening. She was wondering how her mother was reacting to the thought that the paper reported Malfoy spending the night with her only daughter. Even if it wasn't true (which Ginny knew it was) her mother would have a problem with the fact that other people now thought this.

"Pansy, I am going to have to go home for a bit. Is it okay if I take half the day off?" Ginny said, face pale and mouth trembling. Pansy noticed her state and paused her giggle-fest.

"Ginny? What is it?"

"I just need to see my mum. I know she is at home having a fit right now and I'd rather not receive a howler in front of everyone here."

"Sure sweetie. Take the whole day. I'll cover for you."

"You're sure you don't mind?" Pansy nodded and Ginny left immediately.

xxxxxxx

Ginny sighed and took a deep breath as she stepped out of the fireplace and into the living room of the Burrow. She looked around. 'Everything in this room is still in tact, that's a good sign,' she thought. She saw the kitchen light blazing and heard muffled voices. She approached cautiously. Maybe her mum hadn't caught the paper yet.

"Mum? Dad?" she called hesitantly.

"In hear, love. Everything okay? I wasn't expecting you today," Molly answered. Ginny wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead in relief and pushed through the door to the kitchen.

"Um… yeah. I uh…" she saw the Daily Prophet lying open on the table, the Society pages with her pictures on them in plain view.

"Ginny? Is there anything you might like to tell your poor mother?" Molly said quietly.

"Mom, I met him at Pansy's. He sent me flowers, he's pursued me relentlessly!"

"Is that any reason to sleep with him?"

Ginny sighed and sat down at the table beside her mother, taking her hands. "Mum, you know I am not a virgin. You know that Harry and I… well you know about that. You know about Thomas,"

"Yes, but those weren't in the papers! Ginny, this is kind of embarrassing!"

"I know what you think of him, of his family, but he's changed! He really has! He fixed me breakfast yesterday morning- the Muggle way! He actually _cooked!_" Molly looked up, astonished.

"Do you know what you are getting into, getting involved with him? He's a very powerful wizard- not just as a wizard but in _business._ This isn't the first article or picture that will be in the papers about you."

"I hadn't really thought about that until I saw the paper today. And honestly, I don't know where this is going. The only thing I know is that I brushed him off at first because of who I thought he was. He deserves a chance just like anyone else and I… I like him. A lot more than I care to admit."

Molly saw the honesty in her daughter's eyes. "Are you ashamed, mother?" Molly nodded 'no,' and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"But if he hurts you, my baby, I'll hex his b-"

"Okay mum, I get it!" Ginny laughed.

xxxxxxx

Ginny flooed directly home after talking and having lunch with her mother. She found a large vase of orchids in her living room. There was a note attached.

_Gin,_

_Sorry about the papers. I should have warned you about things like that. I'll go apologize to your family if need be. I'd like to take you out again this weekend. Let me know your availability. I will be gone most of the week. I'll be back Thursday night if you are free- I'd love to see you as soon as possible. _

_Yours,_

_D.M_

Ginny smiled and admired the orchids. Draco certainly had exotic taste in flowers. She was enjoying it. She wrote a hasty reply telling him to come to the hospital when he got back on Thursday. Her shift ended at four in the afternoon and she had to work Saturday so perhaps they could have Thursday and Friday together.

She had a return reply later that night from Draco saying he would do as she asked and that he was looking forward to it. He also mentioned that he wanted to see his father. He had not visited him in some time and would she care to join him?

Ginny wasn't sure about that last part. She knew enough about his condition to feel badly for Lucius Malfoy, but she wasn't sure she wanted to come face to face with him. She was well over the pain he had caused in her first year at Hogwarts with Tom Riddle's diary, but she figured she'd find a way out of that request.

xxxxxxx

The next three days flew by and before Ginny knew it, Thursday had flown by. It was just past four and she was tossing her dirty scrub robes in the laundry. She flopped down in a comfy chair and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, someone was kissing her eyelids and nuzzling her neck. "Ginny… Ginny… get up Ginny."

She opened her eyes to find Draco's baby-blue gray's smiling into her chocolate brown ones. She smiled and yawned, stretching.

"Rough day?" he asked as he gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Uh huh. What time is it?"

"Near five. I went to see my father before I came up here. I… I shouldn't have asked you- I didn't think about it."

"Oh! That's okay. I don't think I would have gone but I knew you meant no harm in asking."

"Good. What do you say we head to my place and grab some take-out on the way?" Ginny nodded in agreement and took the hand he extended. They said good bye to a beaming Pansy who was making her way into the study after her rounds.

They apparated to Draco's flat after picking up some Chinese take-out in Muggle London. Draco made Ginny laugh histerically while trying to feed himself and her with chop sticks, at which he was not very talented.

Later, he commanded Ginny to stay in his living room while he fixed something in his bedroom. She waited patiently and he returned, bringing a red scarf with him. He slipped it over her eyes.

"Wha-?" she started.

"Shhh. Trust me. I don't want any peaking!" he said, sweeping her off her feet and carrying her to his room. He laid her gently on the bed and instructed her to take off the blindfold.

She did and opened her eyes. She took a quick breath in. All around her were candles large and small, lit. They adorned every surface. The bed and floor were draped in rose petals. There was soft music playing in the background. She smiled.

"Why Draco Malfoy, are you trying to seduce me?" she asked in a whisper.

"Is it working?" he grinned, climbing onto the bed next to her.

She nodded, fighting back a tear that threatened to run down her cheek. She had never been treated in such a romantic fashion before. She raised her arms and let Draco remove her t-shirt. She was patient as he undressed her and laid her down. He undressed himself and slipped under the covers next to her.

What she told her mother was true. She had had sex before. But with Draco, something was different, she was discovering. It was not just a physical act. There were emotions and passions in the act between them. She savored his touches and the soft words he whispered in her ear.

After their first round of the night, Draco stroked her hair as she lay in the crook of his arm. He placed light kisses on her forehead. He rolled her over onto her back and placed himself on top of her, supported by his elbows.

Ginny giggled. She wasn't used to being stared at or admired as he was doing. "Ginny… _Ginevra_," he cooed. "You have bewitched me, body and soul," he murmured as he took her mouth and her body once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Go see _Pride and Prejudice_! It is where I got the last line Draco spoke in this chapter. I need to read it now. Someone was doing a good D/G fic based on Jane Austen's classic here. I wish they'd update soon! Thanks for the reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ginny awoke feeling warm and contented. She was in her own bed, alone, but she had spent nearly every moment she wasn't at work with Draco over the past week. He was kind to her, he complimented her, gave her flowers nearly every time she saw him. They had good conversations but their playful, witty banter was what she was growing to love the most.

While Draco had changed from the bratty little boy from Hogwarts, he hadn't lost his biting sarcasm or sense of humor. Neither had Ginny. This made for entertaining bouts of insults that usually ended in the bedroom, where clothes were ripped off and passion ensued. Ginny wasn't sure exactly what was going on and she didn't broach the subject either. She always hated those "what are we" talks.

Ginny was doing very well at work and Pansy was bright and cheery as usual, especially considering the success of what she considered her little 'hook-up' between Draco and Ginny. Ginny walked into the study on a Wednesday morning holding her usual cup of coffee and sighed, ready to begin another day of learning and healing.

"We're rotating next week," Pansy said as she greeted Ginny.

"Really? I was liking Birthing rounds!" Ginny whined. However, she knew she had to rotate through every scenario and then narrow it down once the Healers and Residents saw where her strengths lay.

"Me too. My clock is ticking though and I've really got to wait until I get out of Residency to have a baby! Philip said I was getting too many 'ideas' on Birthing rounds. So anyway, we'll be in Psych Monday so come prepared."

"Psych ward?" Ginny breathed. This was something she was _not_ looking forward to. She knew the other Psych Residents and Interns had been working on two things. One, which would make her sad, was finding a cure for Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's parents who had been Crucio-ed into madness. Neville visited the quite often, although they really didn't know him. His grandmother had passed a year or so ago.

The second case was that of Lucius Malfoy. Ginny had no desire to work with that man, not after what he'd done to her when she was only in her first year at Hogwarts. She had known she would have to do a Psych rotation at some point, but she had been hoping it was going to be after Lucius Malfoy was cured or dead.

Now, she was torn between how she felt for Dracoand her loathing of the man he called his father. Draco had admitted to her that he hated his father when he was younger. His father was excessively cruel to him and his mother. But, Lucius being in the state he was in had no memory of his former life. He, like the Longbottoms, didn't quite understand that Draco was his son. Draco had explained to Ginny that he thought perhaps what had happened would one day give his father and him a second chance at a real father – son relationship.

Ginny decided to make the best of the rounds she had left on the Birthing ward. She and Pansy were laughing about something a new father said on their way to the cafeteria for lunch. They passed through a set of double doors and Ginny nearly ran over someone in her path. Both she and Pansy stopped.

"Hullo, Ginny," said the owner of the voice. He was a handsome wizard with unruly dark hair and bright green eyes.

"Hi Harry," Ginny didn't sound very thrilled. "What are you doing here? I thought you were,"

"On holiday? Yes I was. Then I got some interesting news and I thought I'd come see you."

Pansy looked between the two, confused. "Harry, you remember Pansy Parkinson? From school? It's Pansy Parkinson-Richards now."

Pansy stuck out her hand and Harry shook it with little interest, his eyes never leaving Ginny's. "Pansy, go on and get some lunch. I'll see you after." Ginny nodded to Pansy who took this as her exit cue and left. Ginny motioned for Harry to proceed through another set of double doors and she followed him out into a walled in garden area.

"I take it you've seen the paper from a week or so ago, then?" she asked, taking a seat at a patio table under a large umbrella.

"Yes, I did and I found it quite interesting," he acknowledged, taking a seat beside her.

"And why might that be?" Ginny asked, starting to become annoyed.

"Well, here I thought you needed to focus on your career and learning. That's what you told me when I asked you to go on holiday with me."

"You asked me to go traveling the world with you, Harry! My career is important to me. I said I didn't have time to travel."

"But you have time to run around with Malfoy," Harry spat.

"Harry, we've been through this! We broke up!"

"I agreed to break up with you because you said you needed to _focus._ I thought you meant on your career, not on shagging Draco Malfoy!"

"I did mean on my career!" Ginny jumped up from her chair and began to pace in front of the table. "Harry," she said, grasping the edge of the table and leaning forward menacingly. "We've been on-again, off-again for years and I'm sick of it! You want to go gallivanting around all the time and I want a serious career! The two don't mix. And, I'm finding that you always want to come crawling back when someone else comes into my life."

"Come on Gin, you can't be serious about Malfoy!"

"I never said I was! But Draco respects my career and he brings me flowers and takes me on romantic dates, all this stuff you've never done! I'm enjoying it! I really…" Ginny paused. "I really like him and—"

"You really think he likes you for more than just your bedroom skills?" Harry hissed.

"As a matter of fact I know he does! He's taking this relationship or whatever it is far more serious than I have been but you know what? Maybe I should take it more seriously. He has been nothing but sweet and kind and caring to me!"

"I notice you haven't denied sleeping with him," Harry said with a smirk a Slytherin would be exceptionally proud of.

"Not that it's any of your business," Ginny remarked.

"But, it's only been a month or so. This can't have been going on longer than that! You made me wait TWO YEARS and he bedded you what, after one night?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I was sixteen when we began dating for Circe's sake, Harry! Then we broke up for a year and a half! That doesn't count!" she huffed.

Harry remained silent. Ginny sat back down. They were at an impass and they both knew it.

"Look Harry, I don't think there is anything left for us to talk about. I don't want this to be a problem, we've been friends for so long but… I need to move on and in order to do that you need to give me some space. Go enjoy the rest of your holiday."

Harry saw the seriousness in her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But just know that you're breaking my heart," he said as he stood, and walked dejectedly back into the hospital. Ginny leaned back in the chair and covered her eyes with one hand. She stayed that way for a few minutes until she heard footsteps.

"Hey girl, everything okay?" Pansy asked, taking the seat Harry had vacated. "I saw him leave and I wanted to check on you."

Ginny nodded, removing her hand to reveal her flushed face. "See, the thing is, we've been together and not together for so long and we have been going through a not-together period. He found out about Draco and… well you can imagine."

Pansy frowned. "You like Draco, right? You're not going to—"

"Oh, yes Pansy I do! I really enjoy spending time with Draco! He's everything that Harry's never been and I really like that quality about him!" she laughed. "If anything, this chat with Harry has made me realize how much I like Draco."

"I think he'd falling for you, Gin," Pansy blurted. "I don't want you to hurt him and if there is even the most remote chance—

"Pansy, I can't promise you I won't hurt Draco. I would never _intentionally_ hurt any guy, but I **know** I won't do it over Harry-sodding-Potter!"

"Does Draco know about your history with Harry?"

"No, but I'll tell him. He needs to know."

xxxxxxx

That night, Ginny sat in her living room, awaiting Draco's arrival. She had owled him, asking him to stop by after work. He owled back saying he'd be glad to and should be able to get over to her place between six-thirty and seven.

She heard the pop as he Apparated in and took in the sight of him all dressed in his best work robes. She stood and smiled and he crossed immediately to her, kissing her before removing his cloak.

They sat down on the couch and he smiled. "So, you said you needed to talk to me. Is it something bad?"

"No. Not really. Kind of bad for me I guess, but not for you," she assured him. "See, when Pansy and I were on our way to lunch today, I ran into…" she paused. Draco watched her expectantly. "I ran into Harry. See, he and I have had this on-again, off-again thing for years now and— don't worry it was very well off when I met you— he had found out about you and I and came demanding an explanation."

"If you two are off, why on Earth would he expect one?" Draco asked, crossing his arms and leaning back into the sofa.

"Well, he's always kind of been that way. He's a pain, really. I can't believe I didn't catch on sooner. He'd always come back around once he got word I had moved on."

"And the fact that you've moved on with me just added to it, didn't it?" Draco asked and Ginny nodded.

"I let him know that I like where I am at right now and who I am with. I mean, you have loads of money, but you _work!_ Harry just wants to travel the world and not do anything. I'm sure that's nice and all but… I love being an intern and I am going to love being a Healer even more! My work is important to me. I can see that yours is to you as well and that means something to me."

"So Potter has a poor work ethic. What else is new?" Draco chortled. Ginny smiled and playfully smacked his arm. Before she had a chance to pull her arm back, Draco had grabbed it and she was straddling him. He began unbuttoning her shirt and was pleased to see the hook of her bra was in front. He unclasped it and began to kiss her neck and rub the smooth skin of her breasts.

Just as she was beginning to kiss his ear in return, they heard another pop and Ginny grabbed at the front of her shirt as she heard, **"Get off my sister, you bloody git!"**

Ginny was on her feet in no time, holding her shirt together with her hands. She was more red than Draco could have ever imagined she could get. "Ronald Bilius Weasley!" She shrieked. "I've told you time and time again to Apparate _outside_ my door and _knock! _I guess now maybe you'll have learned your lesson!"

Ron huffed and rolled his eyes. Draco eyed the brother and sister and remained in his seat. "Harry told me what you said to him! How could you treat him like that? He loves you, Ginny! And here you are getting it on with _Malfoy!"_

"Harry _thinks_ he loves me when he can't have me! I could tell you things about your best friend, like how he would go running to Cho if we had a fight. Wonder if her husband knows how she consoled him?"

Ron's eyes went wide. "That's right," Ginny said as Draco watched with his mouth gaping. "The perfect Boy-Who-Lived had his fair share of indiscretions and yes, I know all about them! Well at least I had the decency to make a clean break of it before I moved on. And I have! I like Draco and I'm happy with what he and I have. Now if you don't mind, Draco and I were busy!" Ginny grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him up off the sofa. He slowly followed her into her bedroom, where she slammed the door. They heard the soft pop of Ron Disapparating.

"I'm sorry about that," Ginny said sheepishly as Draco pulled her into a hug. She ran a hand down his chest.

"Ginny, are you sure you're... you know... over all that?" Draco asked cautiously.

"I've never been more sure," Ginny said, slipping her arms around his neck and attacking his mouth with soft kisses. "Take me to bed."

xxxxx

A/N: I am so pleased with the response to this story! Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ginny had been spending the majority of her free time with Draco for the past six months. He took her to fancy dinners, Charity Balls, the theatre… all these things, of course assuming they made it out of one or the other's bedroom. She didn't remember ever feeling so carefree and she was doing so well in her work.

She was hastily getting ready for another night of dinner and the Opera with Draco. She had on an elegant royal blue strapless gown he had sent over for her and was slipping one-carat diamond earring solitaires into her ears. She heard the crack of his Apparition and hurriedly slipped into her strappy silver shoes, grabbing her silver cloak as she scurried out of her bedroom.

"I'm ready! I promise!" she called. She noticed Draco leaning lazily against the mantle of her fireplace, bouquet of lilies in hand. She had hinted around that lilies of any sort were her favorite.

"You look incredible!" he breathed, handing the flowers to her as he kissed the hand she held out to him. He then pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck then her mouth as she giggled.

"Thanks! I'll just go put these in a vase and we'll go." Draco nodded and watched from his spot by the mantle.

xxx

They had finished dinner and were about to Apparate over to the Hogsmeade Theatre for the Opera when Draco instead grasped Ginny's hand and Apparated them both to a beautiful garden in front of a large mansion, which Ginny immediately recognized as Malfoy Manor. Draco's mother was still living somewhere in the enormous house. Narcissa Malfoy had met them for lunch a few times and she and Ginny got along quite well with one other.

"Draco?" Ginny began, puzzled. "The Opera. We'll be late!"

Draco ignored her with a small smile and led her to fountain. She kept her puzzled look as he knelt down and she gasped as she saw his hand reach into his pocket and draw out a small black box. Draco had given her many presents and she had learned very quickly to accept them. But he'd always been standing when he did so. This could only mean one thing.

"Ginevra, I know we've only been together a short while in the eyes of others, but I know all I need to know. And that is that I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said as smiled and looked up into the chocolate brown eyes that were about to spill over with tears. "I love you. Will you marry me?"

Ginny let out a labored sob. Draco had first told her he loved her about two weeks ago. She had not yet been able to say the words in return and yet here he was, proposing marriage! He was an egotistical, self-assured prat, but he was _her _egotistical, self-assured prat. All she could do was stare at him. She should do something, she thought. Answer. How? What was the word she should say? She was panicking.

"Gin, honey? Are you okay?" Draco tilted his head to try and gage the look on her face.

Her head needed to move. How to move it, to help him understand her acceptance? She swayed slightly and he rose to catch her in his arms and sat her down on the edge of the fountain.

"Gin? You're kind of scaring me here. This is a rough thing for a guy you see and—"

Ginny immediately regained her senses and smiled. Leaning forward she kissed him and whispered, "Yes!" against his mouth. He grabbed her in a tight hug. She pulled away. "I'm sorry! I momentarily lost all capability of communication. I'm shocked is all."

Draco leaned back, searching her eyes with his. "You want to, right? You're not just saying yes because I asked are you?"

"No. I said yes because I… because I love you," they both smiled as the words crossed her lips. Draco slid the diamond solitaire onto Ginny's ring finger and rubbed her hand with his. She drew her hand to her face and admired the ring. Draco knew her. It was nice, but not too flashy. No more than two carats, she'd guess, the perfect size for her small hand.

"Ready to go to the Opera?" he asked.

"Yeah, but if it's boring, I think I'd rather go _celebrate_ our engagement in private!" she grinned slyly.

xxx

Ginny clutched at Draco's back as she buried her head in his shoulder, each of them releasing into the other. Draco moaned and flopped backwards, pulling her with him. Ginny held out her hand, admiring her ring for the thousandth time that night. They'd managed to make it to the first intermission of the Opera but had Apparated to Draco's, spreading their clothes between his living room, hallway, and bedroom between kisses and eager touches.

As she curled up beside Draco to go to sleep, Ginny realized that she needed to do something for him. He always had gifts for her, took her places, he'd said he loved her first. She had said she had loved him twice now, once when he'd asked her to marry him earlier in the evening and the second time as they'd made love. But she felt she needed to show him and she began to formulate a plan.

xxxxxxx

"Ginny!" Pansy greeted her as she flooed into the Richards' home. "Philip's still out getting everything that we need but I expect he'll be back shortly. I can't believe you are doing this! Draco will flip out! Now let me see that ring!"

Ginny had owled Pansy immediately the next morning, which was a Saturday, and had made plans for her and Philip to aid her in her quest to show Draco she loved him. Pansy grabbed Ginny's hand and studied the ring.

"Draco really does have exquisite taste, doesn't he?" she cooed. "So, I've been going over several of the files that we have. By combining what treatment has already been given, and shown some degree of success, with the Muggle medications Philip seems to think will work, we should be able to make some progress."

"Good. I know this is going to take time but I have been doing a bit of research on my own. I was mainly doing it for Neville's parents, but I think it could be helpful in this case as well."

"I hope you are right."

"I'm back!" Philip called as he entered the house by the front door, carrying a small bag. "Hi Ginny!" he shot her a smile.

"Hi Philip! So, tell us what you've got there."

"Well you get right down to business, don't you?" he laughed as he kissed his wife on the cheek and motioned for the two witches to follow him into the kitchen. "I've got Serotonin, Dopamine, and Norepinephrine releasers. I've also got a few medications for migraines and seizures in here. I figured anything with neurological properties could be of help."

"Sounds good," Ginny said as she sat down.

They worked for hours pouring over papers, making potions, studying the reactions of various chemicals and potions in test tubes. Ginny received an owl from Draco late in the evening, asking if she would be over. She had told him she was going shopping and to a 'chick flick' with Pansy. She was exhausted and as much as she wanted to see him, she didn't want to accidentally let anything slip. She owled back saying she really wanted to sleep and that she would see him tomorrow, asking him to come over to her flat whenever he wanted.

"Well Gin, I think we've come along way from where we started this morning," Pansy sighed, rubbing her tired eyes as she saw Ginny to the fireplace to floo home.

"I know. I hope we have something soon though. I suppose I am going to have to start wedding planning soon, won't I?" Ginny's mouth formed an 'O' in realization. "Oh gods! I have to tell my mum and dad! Mum isn't going to leave me alone for months and then, when the wedding's over, she'll start on bugging me into getting pregnant! Merlin, what have I gotten myself into?" she said with a note of panic.

Pansy laughed. "'Night Gin! You'll be fine! Good luck telling the folks, though. I am sure they'll be emotional.

xxxxxxx

A/N: I know this is short but I want to save some stuff for the next chapter. I also didn't want to keep anyone waiting so I hope this little morsel appeases! Thanks for all your kind reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ginny awoke with a start. Her head was pounding and the first thing on her mind was making a headache potion. She slipped on her robe and headed into the kitchen. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a head of white blond hair sticking up over the top of the sofa.

"Draco?" she called. He stirred and then bolted upright. She laughed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you said to come over whenever and I was worried about you. You sounded so tired last night! I know Pansy likes to shop- I guess she wore you out. Anyway,I came over bright and early this morning but you were sleeping so peacefully, I didn't want to disturb you. I guess I fell asleep." Ginny stood behind the couch, stroking his silky hair.

"Awe, thanks honey!" she cooed in a baby-like voice she knew he hated. She snickered as he scowled playfully at her. She glanced at the clock. Eleven in the morning! Merlin, she'd slept in. Draco was trying to pull her over onto the couch with him. "Um, Draco," she began." We need to be at my folks house in an hour. We've got to tell them about our engagement. I need to owl mum and let her know we are coming for Sunday lunch!"

"Relax," Draco said, winding a comforting arm around her. "Your dad will let your mum know. It's all taken care of."

"What do you mean? How'd you know I would want to… what has my dad got to do with it?" she asked curiously.

"I met him for lunch earlier in the week to ask for your hand. He suggested we come for lunch. I told him I'd see to it that we did."

Ginny gaped at him. "You asked my father… for permission… to marry me?" she asked.

"Yes of course. Despite the poor nature of some of the things I may have been brought up to believe, I was not brought up without manners. I did what any young man does. He asks the father for permission. To do it any other way would be uncivilized." Draco wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"And he said yes?" she cried, clasping her hands together, happy that at least one family member had consented.

"Naturally. I wouldn't have asked you otherwise. I would have had to prove myself worthy before returning to ask his permission again." Tears of joy were streaming down Ginny's face.

"Oh Draco! I do love you so very much!" She kissed him sweetly on the mouth. "I guess I'd best go and get ready." Draco nodded and Ginny went about cleaning up and dressing. She'd forgotten all about making a headache potion, as her headache had subsided.

xxxxxxx

Ginny and Draco flooed into the Burrow shortly before noon. Apparently, although Mr. Weasley hadn't told anyone about any kind of announcement, he'd made sure the clan was all there. Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room talking with Charlie, Bill and Fleur, and Angelina Johnson (who was soon to become Angelina Weasley). Fred and George were off somewhere, no doubt up to no good.

Mr. And Mrs. Weasley emerged from the kitchen to call everyone in for lunch. Mrs. Weasley shrieked and ran over to hug Ginny, giving Draco and smile and a hug as well. She'd become quite taken with the young man from the stories of all the nice things he did for Ginny. A moment later, Ginny was shocked to hear someone else floo in. She turned around to see Harry.

"Hullo Gin. Malfoy," he said flatly. He greeted everyone else rather warmly. Ginny eyed Draco and then her dad. She patted Draco's arm and went into the kitchen after her father who'd disappeared suddenly.

"Dad!" she hissed. "What is Harry doing here?" she tried her best to keep her voice at a whisper.

"Erm… well since everyone was coming over your mum wanted to invite him and I couldn't very well tell her she shouldn't without ruining the surprise then, could I?" he asked innocently. Ginny fumed. She had seen Harry only once since their _conversation_ at the hospital and he'd completely ignored her and Draco. They had all been at a party and Harry had been happily making his way around the room, flirting with anything female, including Millicent Bulstrode!

Everyone began to file into the kitchen and Ginny quickly grabbed a seat at the other end of the table from Ron and Hermione, hoping Harry would sit near those two, which he did. They made it through dinner without any confrontations. Everyone chatted merrily and Harry seemed to be ignoring the far end of the table where Draco and Ginny sat with her parents and Bill and Fleur.

Once the dishes were cleared, Molly brought out a cake and ice cream. Mr. Weasley stood and produced a bottle of champagne. He accio'd the champagne flukes and asked Draco to stand.

"Ahem!" He cleared his thought as he gathered everyone's attention. Ginny began to blush. "I had a meeting this week. Draco, would you like to explain?" Ginny saw her mum's eyes begin to tear up.

Draco rose and smiled at Arthur, then at Ginny. "I had lunch with Mr. Weasley this week and I asked him if I could have Ginny's hand in marriage." Mrs. Weasley let out an audible sob. "He said yes and on Friday night, I asked Ginny to marry me. She has agreed as well, and we are now engaged!"

Cries of _'hear hear'_ and _'congratulations' _rang out from most everyone at the table. Notably missing from the cheers were Ron's voice and Harry's voice. Mrs. Weasley, still sobbing loudly, flew around the table and gathered both Ginny and Draco in her arms. Ginny's eyes were wet and she smiled at Draco, who took her hand and squeezed it. Once Molly let the couple go, Ginny was attacked by Hermione, Fleur, and the other girls demanding a look at her engagement ring. Ginny had cloaked it with a charm before they left her flat and now uncloaked it to show it off. Fred, George, and Charlie were busy taking the mickey out of Draco for asking their goofy sister to marry him.

Ginny looked around as the girls admired her ring. Ron and Harry had left the room. 'Fantastic,' she thought. She tapped Hermione's shoulder. "Hermione, where's Ron." Hermione frowned.

"He probably went with Harry. I know he's got to be upset about this. I'm happy for you, Gin, really I am! But, even though he's never been able to maybe express it in the way you wanted Harry cared about you and this hurts him." Hermione whispered. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ron will be supportive, I'll see to that," she reassured.

"Good. I am happy, Hermione! So much more happy than I could have ever imagined!"

"I know you are," Hermione smiled. "I can see it. And Ron will too. Perhaps even Harry, once he finds what will make him happy." There was sadness in Hermione's smile as she said this. With Voldemort defeated, Harry had been troubled by _finding himself_; finding value in his life after Voldemort.

Ginny was pulled from this train of thought by her mum's grabbing hold of her arm and dragging her into the living room. "Now, we've got lots of planning to do! Have you set a date?" Ginny nodded no. "Well, I think a spring wedding in the garden would be just lovely!" Ginny nodded slightly as her mother rambled on about this and that. She smiled at Draco, who came into the room and headed outside with her brothers; a pickup game of Quidditch no doubt.

By the time they left the Burrow later that evening, Mrs. Weasley had managed to get Ginny and Draco to agree to a wedding date, bridesmaids and groomsmen, and even a colour scheme. Ron had returned and reluctantly offered Draco and Ginny his congratulations, but Harry had been nowhere in sight. For this, Ginny was grateful.

"Merlin, your mom is tiring!" Draco sighed as he yawned, stepping from Ginny's fireplace.

"Don't I know it! It's almost enough to make me want to elope!" she laughed. Draco snickered and headed for her room.

"Coming?" he asked slyly.

"Can you stay? I thought you had a trip this week?"

"I do but I moved my departure to tomorrow afternoon. I missed you last night!" he smiled and he returned to her, pulling her into his arms and nuzzling her neck. She let him lift her into his arms and carry her into the bedroom and make long, slow love to her.

Later, as they both lay there naked and exposed in the dark, Ginny cuddled up to Draco. He squeezed her tightly, reveling in the tingling just the slightest touch of her sent through is body.

"So what'd you say? To my dad?" she asked. Draco sighed.

"Well, first of all I thanked him for he and your mum producing such a beautiful daughter who is by far the best shag in all of England, probably the world actually," Ginny laughed but he continued. "Then I told him that you were doing so well as a Healing Intern that I think you'll end up being the most brilliant Healer in all of the Wizarding world which will make you wealthy and I told him how much I want a sugar momma. That was all it took. He agreed immediately."

Ginny's sides ached as she laughed. Draco tickled her, making it worse. "But what did you really say?" she exclaimed between fits of laughter. He stopped his tickling and pulled her to him, tilting her chin up so her eyes met his.

"I told him that you are the most beautiful, kind, intelligent, giving person I have ever known. I told him I couldn't imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I promised him that I would protect you, love you, and give you everything your heart desires. I promised to be an active participant in any family we make and," Ginny smiled as she thought of having children with Draco. "And quite frankly, I begged him to let me marry you. I think he was quite amused. Probably never thought a Malfoy would come to him begging for anything."

"Yes, but he likes you. He knows you're not your father."

"Yes. My father is not even my father anymore. I hope he never is… as he once was. I wish he just… Oh I don't know what I wish." Draco let go of Ginny and clasped at his temples as if he had a headache.

"What is it? Can I get you something?"

Draco shook his head and returned his arms to her. "I just want to hold you and go to sleep." He smiled and kissed her chastely on the lips.

xxxxxxx

With Draco gone out of town the following weekend on a business trip, Ginny had plenty of time to pour over books and potions with Philip and Pansy. Philip had brought in a few medications he hadn't thought of before. Pansy had taken him to visit Lucius Malfoy and he felt the symptoms were similar to something he called _'Dementia'_ and _'Alzheimer's.'_ He'd given Pansy and Ginny reading material on the two conditions and they had agreed that some medications that helped with that might benefit them in their search for something to help bring an intelligible part of Lucius Malfoy back.

"These acetylcholinesterase inhibitors are the newest drugs in terms of treating Dementia and Alzheimer's. Basically they prevent acetylcholine being eliminated too quickly by a substance responsible for its breakdown. While they are not a cure, they can help stave off deterioration, preserving and partially improving mental capacities and coping with daily activities. I think if we use these in combinations with a few of your potions and perhaps a serotonin reuptake inhibitor, perhaps a dopaminergic stimulant as well."

Ginny sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Let's get to work on it then. Pansy, were you able to get one of the Interns currently on rotation in Pysch to get you another sample?"

"Yes, but this has to be used in miniscule samples. We can't get any more without risking further damage," she said as she handed Ginny the vial filled with small samplings of brain cells from Mr. Malfoy.

The three of them got down to work and spent a total of forty hours that weekend testing potions and doses on the valuable cells. Finally, they got a response from titrated combinations of the medicines and potions Philip had suggested. Finding the right dose was what had been difficult.

"Now," Pansy instructed. "I am going to request that you and I move back into Pysch rotation on Monday. Hopefully, we can be placed back in the following week. I will have to tell Healer Bennett what we have been up to, but I am sure given the nature of research and how widely this could be used, it'll be no problem."

Ginny and Philip nodded. "What about making a supply of potion then?" Ginny asked.

"Take whatever you like. Make as much as you like. I've brought lots of vials and flasks for you and plenty of samples from my office. Drug companies send us tons of samples every month so we'll try their products. I can keep you well in stock of what you need. Your fiancee's father will likely be on this for the rest of his life," Philip said as he handed her the vial of the successful fluid.

All three of them packed up all the potions, medication vials, and flasks, and Philip handed Ginny the parchment containing the final 'recipe.' Philip and Pansy helped her floo the boxes to her flat, and store them in a closet in her spare room. After they left, she went straight to bed and slept soundly, knowing she was not far away from showing Draco just how much she loved him.

xxxxxxx

A/N: Ah! Love the reviews and love writing the FLUFF! We're pretty near the end, a couple more chapters and an epilogue probably. Thanks so much for all you who have reviewed and let me know you like this! I don't _need_ the reviews to continue, but it does help knowing someone appreciates what you are doing. Thank you all again SO MUCH:)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A month had passed since Ginny and Pansy had been allowed to return to Psych rotation. Healer Bennett was so thrilled with their breakthrough that she was going to have them write an article on it for the Healing community if their work proved successful.

Lucius Malfoy had been dosed twice a day since their return to Psych. He was reacting well to the potion and the results were looking good. He was becoming more mentally competent and alert, and regaining some of his physical mobility as well. Pansy, Ginny, and Healer Bennett all felt it was near time to tell Draco about his father and begin searching for the right dose for the Longbottoms.

Ginny had prepared dinner for Draco one evening after work. She served him a rack of lamb and risotto in a romantic, candlelit setting in her flat. She dressed for the occasion. When Draco had flooed in, it was all Ginny could do to get him focused on the dinner, promising to be the dessert later in the evening.

"I have a surprise for you," Ginny said, blotting her lips with a napkin.

"You do?" He raised an eyebrow. "Is it under there?" he asked, looking directly at her clothes.

"No, silly! I have to take you somewhere." Ginny laughed. Draco's mind was one track sometimes, as was her own.

"Okay." Draco had been out of town quite frequently for meetings and even when he had been able to visit his father, it was only for short periods of time. Ginny knew for a fact he hadn't seen Lucius in two weeks and he had made drastic improvement in that time.

"So, I am going to blindfold you and we're going to go see your surprise," She rose to put their dishes away.

xxx

Ginny had gotten special permission to Apparate into the hallway just outside Draco's father's room so he wouldn't guess to early where they were. So, once outside the door, Ginny removed Draco's blindfold. He looked around.

"My surprise is at the hospital? In the Psych ward?" he asked with a frown, confused. Ginny smiled and nodded towards the door. Draco kept his eyes on her as he started through the door.

"Ginny, what—?"

"Shh! Just go in!" She pushed him into the room gently. Lucius was sitting up in a chair by his bed, having dinner. Draco looked at his father, then at Ginny, who just urged him forward.

Draco began as he always did. "Father? Father, it's me, Draco. Your son," he said gently as he bent down in front of his father's tray table.

Lucius studied the man for a minute and then began to smile in recognition. "Draco! Draco my boy! Is it really you?" he asked, tears beginning to form in the corners of his tired eyes. He rose from his chair and Draco rose with him, more confused than ever. Lucius flew around the tray table and gathered his son in his arms. "Oh my boy! I've found my way back!"

"Father?" Draco cried softly and returned his father's embrace. Once the embrace was broken he looked to Ginny who had tears forming in her own eyes. "Ginny?"

"Oh!" she gasped, trying to regain her composure. "I didn't know I would get so emotional!" she grinned through her tears. "Philip, Pansy, and I began some research a few months ago using some potions and some Muggle medications and found a treatment for your dad! Isn't it wonderful? He knows you! He's getting better!"

Draco looked back and forth between his father and Ginny for a long time. "Does he remember much?" Draco asked.

Ginny shook her head. "Some, not much. Enough to know his family… we should bring your mother in."

"My mum? She's here?"

"Yes. I had her wait outside. I wanted you to see him first." Draco ran to Ginny and picked her up, swinging her around recklessly.

"I love you! Oh I love you I love you I love you, Ginny Weasely!" Draco then put her down and ran out into the hallway and grabbed his mum. The rest of the evening Ginny, Draco, Narcissa, and Lucius Malfoy talked about wedding plans and good times and even a bit of the bad. There would probably be things that Lucius would never recall, but Draco and Ginny both felt that might be for the best.

Lucius didn't even bat an eye when Draco told him of the engagement to Ginny and the upcoming wedding. He simply smiled and remarked how lovely his son's bride-to-be was and hinted that he was ready for grandchildren as soon as possible.

xxx

Later that evening, Draco and Ginny flooed back to her flat, Draco wearing the biggest grin she thought she'd ever seen on him. He grabbed her around the waist as they walked from the fireplace.

"You," he whispered, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin on her neck, "have been a very good girl, you know that?" She could feel his grin.

She snickered. "I have, have I?"

"Uh huh," he said as he turned her to face him. He scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "And now it's my turn to be a very good boy." His grin was wicked and sexy and Ginny felt herself begin to tremble in anticipation. He kissed her long and hard and then carried her to her bedroom.

"I did that because I love you," she whispered as he set her gently on the bed. "I knew it would make you happy to have your father back, maybe not as he was, but—"

"It does make me happy. And you make me happy. You make me happier than _anyone_ ever could and I love that you did that for me," he whispered as he trailed kisses onto the skin he revealed by divesting her of her clothes. Ginny arched up into him in reply and Draco lost all control, reveling in the feel of her skin. He quickly removed his own barrier of clothing and proceeded to revel in Ginny four times that night.

xxxxxxx

The wedding planning was coming right along. They were two months away from the wedding. Lucius Malfoy was well enough to be going home soon, and Ginny spent a lot of her formerly free time going over invitations, robes, flowers, etc. Draco was home more often now, and Ginny's lack of free time began to frustrate him but he dealt with it, knowing shortly he would have her living with him.

Draco did get to spend a good amount of time with Ginny as they went house hunting, though. He enjoyed making her blush in front of the realty-witch as he whispered in her ear about what surfaces he'd take her on if they bought this house or that.

They'd found a house out in the English countryside, not ten kilometers from Pansy and Philip, with which Ginny was completely enamored. Draco, using one of his business trips as a cover, had bought the house and planned to surprise her as she had done with him and his father.

He blindfolded her, and Apparated her side-along with him into the house, where he had laid out a picnic dinner on a blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace in the grand living room. "Surprise!" he exclaimed as he removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Ginny looked at her surroundings and gasped. "You bought it!" She cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "I should have known you were up to something! You little rat!"

"I prefer 'Snake,' thank you!" He laughed as he returned her embrace. "I've got dinner here for us, but… how about we break the place in and work up an appetite?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Draco had once confronted Ginny about their sexual habits, worried that he wanted too much. To his pleasant surprise, her sex drive matched his. His had never been this needy, not before Ginny. But once he was with her, it was like an addiction. She had felt the same pull and had heartily agreed that while they both had a strong sex drive, it was not the foundation of their relationship.

"Well by all means, Mr. Malfoy," Ginny grinned coyly, "We should certainly christen our new home!" She moved the basket of food and the ice bucket of wine off the blanket and pulled Draco down on top of her.

When they were both fully sated, they fed each other in front of the glowing fire, in the home which they would begin their family.

xxxxxxx

Lucius Malfoy was home and doing well by the time the wedding came around. This was good because the wedding was being held there, in the gardens. Narcissa had insisted once Ginny expressed interest in an outdoor wedding.

Hermione, Luna, and Pansy served as Brides_friends_ (since none of them were maids, as they were already married.) Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Greg Goyle were the Groomsmen. Authur Weasley beamed and tried to hold back his tears as he walked his only daughter down the aisle towards the man that would be taking care of her for the rest of his life.

As they said their vows, Draco and Ginny looked deeply into each other's eyes, promising each other their very souls. Draco let a single tear fall as he finished his vows, staring awestruck at his blushing bride.

How had it all began, he wondered? Pansy had invited him to one of her parties, suggesting she'd invited some interesting young ladies. As soon as he'd spotted the redhead, he'd known he was attracted to her. He'd been embarrassed that he'd let his lust get the best of him that night, but she had been willing and he couldn't resist. After the first taste, he knew he'd never want to let her go and he'd fought for her. He kept going back and going back, convincing her that they were to be together. And he'd succeeded.

He floated through the wedding reception with Ginny, talking to people but not really thinking about anything but her. Then, he finally had her alone. They had taken a Portkey to their honeymoon destination on the island of Aruba.

Draco took great pride carrying Ginny, in her exquisite white gown, over the threshold of the vacation cottage door. He stood her before him, and took care in gently divesting her of her gown. His hands stroked through her hair as he took it down from the tangle of curls that had been done up under her veil.

"Draco, my husband," she murmured as she unbuttoned his shirt. Her eyes were half-closed in bliss.

"My wife," he grunted softly and possessively. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered hoarsely as he began his exploration.

Her eyes were closed and she enjoyed every lingering touch and kiss as though it was their first time. In a way it was, it was their first time making love as a married couple joined by law and by God.

xxxxxxx

A/N: one more chapter to go- well it's an epilogue of sorts. I am not real good at endings, so sorry if this seems rushed. I have been working on it for a while though and have 2 other stories to finish as well. So, this one is getting wrapped up first. BUT ... I have something planned for once those others are finished and its inspired by _A Walk To Remember_. Also, for more fluff, I posted my 2nd fanfic ever here, called _'Four Weddings and a Funeral'_ but not based on that movie- just liked the title. Thanks for your kind reviews! I hope this fic lives up to your praises!


	9. Epilogue

Well, here it is, the final chapter! I had a rough time over the holidays- I was sick, so that is why it has taken me so long to post this. I also suffered a bit of writer's block and still don't think this is necessarily the best ending I have ever written but I think it does my fluffy fic justice! Thanks for all your kind reviews!

xxxxxxx

Epilogue

Shortly after word of their success had spread, Ginny and Pansy were commissioned into Healing Research. They continued to work on those afflicted with mental problems due to Cruciatus exposure. Once Draco and Ginny were married and that aspect of her life settled down, she and Pansy began focusing on other areas of magical injuries which could be helped by mixing magic, potions, and Muggle medicine.

Ginevra Malfoy had become a highly respected name in Wizarding Medicine and with Draco's help, she and Pansy later started their own private research foundation. Life was good, no— life was great! Draco and Ginny both thought things could not get better, but they were wrong.

Ginny had been working long hours in her lab trying to develop a treatment for motion sickness, caused by use of _Levicorpus_. It wasn't the most important thing she had ever worked on, but was a sickness that affected many witches and wizards. She was under a deadline from Wizard's Pharmaceutica, which had bought several of the products she and Pansy developed and marketed them over the past few years.

Ginny was feeling nauseous and weak. She was sure she was coming down with something. She wasn't feeling up to making love very often, which was driving Draco absolutely mad with want, naturally.

"Ginny?" she heard Pansy's voice from the doorway to the lab. "You're looking really pale. Are you—?"

Ginny immediately turned, and wretched into the garbage can beside her chair. Pansy ran across the room to her, pulling Ginny's hair back from her face.

"Ginny, when was your last period?" Pansy asked. Ginny rolled her eyes and groaned.

"I don't think it's _that!"_

"I think you're pregnant, that's what I think."

"Pansy, I know you've had two children now and it's just the greatest thing and all, but Draco and I haven't even talked about it and we're always so careful to use contraceptive charms and potions. I mean, with my family's history of—"

"Exactly! Potions and charms are all very well and good but if his little guys want in bad enough, they're going to find a way. Just let me administer the test? Please? If you aren't pregnant, then we know you have a bug and you'd best stay home sick for a few days."

Ginny shrugged. Pansy had been dropping hints that she thought Ginny might be pregnant for a week now. What could it hurt? It would definitely get the woman off her back once she was proved wrong.

Ginny motioned for Pansy to administer the test and Pansy whispered a spell to her wand and ran it down Ginny's belly, then back up. The wand glowed bright blue.

Ginny's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, slightly from anger that Pansy was right, slightly from nervousness at the thought of being a mother.

"Oh my gosh! Congratulations, Gin! Draco is going to be so excited!" Pansy gushed and enveloped Ginny in a huge hug, which Ginny could not fully return given her state of utter shock. "How are you going to tell him?"

Ginny remained silent and stared blankly at a wall. Pansy shook her lightly. "Ginny? Ginny?"

"I need to go home," Ginny said as she stood and took off her lab robes, tossing them aside. Pansy nodded and waved, throwing another little 'congratulations' her way once more.

xxx

Malfoy Manor, which they had restored, renovated, and redecorated, was blessedly quiet and empty when Ginny arrived home. She walked aimlessly around a few of the rooms on the first floor. She came to a room in the back corner of the East Wing, which served as storage. All of a sudden, Ginny had an idea of how to tell Draco.

xxx

When Draco arrived home, the house was eerily quiet. "Ginny?" he called. "Ginny? Love, I'm home!"

His reply came in the form of a vague shout from the general direction of their bedchamber and the sound of paper ripping. Not knowing what the fuss could possibly be about, he headed towards the sound of Ginny's voice.

He cautiously approached the bedroom door and it was cracked. "Ginny? What on Earth are you doing?" he asked as he pushed the door open to reveal different shaped boxes littering the floor along with lots of brightly colored paper.

"Bugger!" Ginny exclaimed, puffing a loose hair out of her face, and smiling at her husband. "This was supposed to be cleaned up by the time you got home."

"Well, it's alright. Come here, sweetie, I missed you today!" Ginny ran into his arms and gave him a long kiss. "Mmm," he groaned against her lips.

"I have something for you," she smiled as she broke the kiss.

"You do?" he asked with an evil grin, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, and actually it's not what you are thinking," his features fell slightly, "_but_ we can do that too."

"So you are feeling better? Okay then, what's this all about?" he asked as she handed him the package she had been wrapping.

He took it hesitantly but ripped into it eagerly upon seeing the grin cross Ginny's face. Once the paper was off, he shook the box and Ginny slapped his arm playfully. "No cheating!" she whined.

He used his wand to cut through the tape and opened the box to find more paper covering an object. He pulled the paper away to reveal a silver rattle with a light green ribbon tied to the handle.

"Surprise!" Ginny gasped. Draco did a double take between his wife and the gift.

"Wha—?" he gasped, taking the baby rattle he recognized as his own and studying it, then his wife's face in turn. "Do you mean to say?"

"You're going to be a father, Draco dear! I'm pregnant!" She smiled, small tears of happiness forming in her eyes.

Draco said nothing, but his face lit up and he grabbed Ginny gently around the waist and flung her lightly around. "Oh honey! Oh baby!" he exclaimed breathlessly.

He put her down and she laughed. "I know we hadn't really planned on it just yet, but apparently the universe had _other_ ideas!"

"Oh! It's just the best news ever! I am going to be a father! A real father!" he exclaimed. Tears were now streaming down his face as well as Ginny's. "I never knew… I mean, I always doubted I could be a good father but with you as the mother, I know that I can do this. I love you so much, Ginny!"

"I love you too," she said softly and kissed Draco's lips.

"So, even though you're pregnant, we can still, erm, practice making more babies right? Cause I am completely turned on right now!" he said huskily, getting that look she knew all too well in his eyes.

"Oh yes. And really, since I found out we're having a baby, I've never wanted you more in my life!" she said as Draco picked her up and carried her gracefully to the bed.


End file.
